(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to USB connector, and in particular, a USB connector with direction adjustment mechanism, allowing a connector cable to turn from 0 degree to 180 degrees direction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Computers and digital devices are generally provided with USB interface connection port for external connection of memory. Conventional USB connector is shown in FIG. 1 which is an insertion connector A1 having an exposed USB insertion end A2 which can be inserted to the USB interface connection port. The rear end is a simple cable structure with no direction adjustment mechanism. Thus, the conventional USB connector is inherited with drawbacks as follows:                the connectors of the digital devices and computers together with the cables are entangled with each other as a result of the fixed direction mechanism connecting the cable to the USB connector;        the cable after distorted or twisted shall not be able to restore to the original shape and it may causes the wire within the cable to break; and conventional USB connector is easily dislocated due to constantly pulling and twisting of cable.        
As a result of the drawbacks mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a USB connector with orientation adjustment to overcome or mitigate the shortcomings.